Sister, Can You Spare a Hex?
by YellowTrumpets
Summary: Set after HM3. In which an old friend finds Fox, Elisa and Goliath come clean with their feelings for each other, Broadway and Angela get closer, and Brooklyn fights ninjas outside a burger place. Everything is better with ninjas. Wacky fun for everyone.


Disclaimer: Gargoyles and all its characters belong to Disney/Buena Vista. Zatanna and all DC characters and concepts belong to DC/Warner Bros. I only own the McBurger's and the ninjas. Story of my life. Daffodil 2006

…

**Sister, Can You Spare a Hex? **

(or **The One Where Brooklyn Gets His Butt Kicked by Ninjas**)

…

"Good evening. I'm Travis Marshall and this is Nightwatch. Tonight, our top story is one that is truly stranger than fiction, as we continue our coverage of last week's Clocktower bombings."

"I'm not even sure fiction exists anymore," Detective Elisa Maza muttered, scooping Cagney off the kitchen counter and depositing the cat unceremoniously on the floor before turning back to the TV. The polished reporter was still talking.

"_-witnesses swore they saw the winged creatures enter a Xanacorp helicopter, which then left the scene."_

A burly blonde man was shown_. "Yeah, was dem, dem…ya know, dose gargoyles we been hearin' bout. Big, ya know, wit…wings?"_

Elisa smirked. Obviously the man just wanted his five minutes of fame, as his description was somewhat lacking in detail. There was only a handful of people who really knew what had happened the night of the Hunter's Moon.

And seven of them were probably waiting for her to show up right now. She'd been so swamped with work after the bombings that she hadn't visited them as often as she would have liked to in the last week, but tonight, strangely enough, her schedule was clear. This was probably the only night she would have time to sit down and talk things out with Goliath. Things being, of course, their relationship and an incident her sister referred to as The Kiss. If anyone could speak in capitals, it was Beth, who shrieked so loud when Elisa had related the story that the detective had been forced to hold the phone at arm's length for fear of going deaf in that ear.

She still hadn't told her parents.

She wasn't scared. Why should she be? Her parents pioneered the idea of interracial relationships. They had faced persecution and prejudice without blinking. They would be proud of Elisa's decision to be true to her feelings.

Wouldn't they?

That could wait, she decided, until she and the Big Guy worked this out for themselves.

Elisa made her way out of the apartment building and hailed a taxi, rather than trying to face traffic on her own. Besides, the car was in the shop. Shrapnel was a real bear to get out of the seats.

…

Brooklyn would have rather faced a barrage of shrapnel than patrol with Angela and Broadway, would rather take on all three Hunters and Demona together than be forced to watch the two of them flirt, giggle, and shoot each other looks when they thought he wasn't watching, would rather be anywhere else, including the Wyvern massacre, than flying over Manhattan with the woman he loved and the one she wanted instead of him.

And yet, there he was, being ignored as usual. Even Lex was too busy for him. Since they had moved back into the castle, he spent sundown to sunup in the computer lab, doing god-knew-what. He still wouldn't be alone in a room with Fox, but he sure did like the kid, Alex. Heck, Lex even got on with Owen-Puck-Owen-whoever he was at the moment. Hudson had rediscovered cable television, in high-definition no less, and Goliath was about as fun to be around as a porcupine these days. A jumpy, purple, eight-foot-tall porcupine. Elisa still hadn't come around since the first night they'd been back at Wyvern, and the lavender leviathan was suffering for it. He had begun to communicate solely in one-syllable sentences and grunts, and if gargoyle glares were capable of producing laser beams, the entire tri-state area would have been leveled by now. Needless to say, Brooklyn hadn't been having the best week ever, and patrolling with Joanie and Chachi wasn't making things better.

A faint scream from below drew Brooklyn's attention. He motioned to Broadway, but his blue rookery brother was preoccupied with a tangle in Angela's long hair. _Oh for Pete's sake…_he could have called out to them, but he didn't feel like expending the energy, the mood he was in. Brooklyn veered sharply downwards in the direction of the noise and found himself in- _where else?_- an alleyway. It seemed like a typical scene: muggers plus frightened, lost tourist equals gargoyle intervention. Usually all Brooklyn had to do was let out one growl, one flash of the eyes and the would-be attackers run for their lives.

This time was different though. Oh, the frightened, lost tourist element was there- a middle-aged woman in a clean, conservative pantsuit, map and cellphone in one hand, expensive-looking purse clutched to her chest with the other. But the muggers? Not so typical. Instead of switchblades or small pieces, these guys were wielding what looked like…samurai swords? And instead of the usual street-clothes-plus-stocking mask deal, they were coordinated: all black, with funny-looking silver medallions on their chests. Great. Just great. _We've got a treat for you tonight, folks: Brooklyn's week from hell concludes with an attack from ninja assassins outside a burger joint. Maybe I should have brought Angela and Broadway…Oh well, here goes._

Brooklyn assumed a battle stance, eyes glowing. "Come on, guys, you want a real fight?"

The figures in black directed their attention to him, leaving two of them to keep hold of their victim. Before the gargoyle could blink, they had formed a circle around him, swords raised._ Oh, crap._ They advanced. Brooklyn gritted his teeth.

Two seconds later, Brooklyn's left arm, right side, and both hands bore slashes and cuts. The ninjas were holding him tight, overpowering him with their collective weight. The woman was still struggling with her captors, screaming the whole time. Brooklyn looked up to see one of their number standing in front of him, sword held execution-style. _What? Oh, **crap**. Never thought it would end like- oh,** crap**._

The gargoyle struggled, but his efforts were in vain, as the ninjas just held him tighter. Any minute, Brooklyn expected to hear the swishing of steel cutting air, and then- well, even stone sleep would do him no good.

His executioner swung the sword in a downward arc, and Brooklyn squeezed his eyes shut. Suddenly, a clear voice rang out.

"_Pots! Sajnin ezeerf!"_

A moment passed, then two, and Brooklyn was still feeling suspiciously not-dead. He cautiously opened one eye, to see the ninja with the sword frozen, his blade still two inches above the gargoyle's neck. The assailants holding the woman had also apparently been frozen. They stood, immobile statues, while their prisoner looked around curiously for their rescuer. Brooklyn attempted to crane his neck and do the same, but in his forced position, all he could see were black heels and fishnet stockings wrapped around shapely legs. These legs approached and bent down so he could see the woman's face. Black hair, dark eyes- could be blue, could be brown, it was hard to see in the dim light. A turned up nose, tan skin, a tiny gap between her two front teeth, on display as she smiled cheerfully at him.

"Wow. Ninjas and gargoyles- I must be in New York. Hold on a minute, I'll get you out of there stat. Same to you, ma'am."

She stood up, stepped back, paused, and then said, _"Sajnin ssap tuo!"_

Brooklyn fell to the ground as the ninjas holding him suddenly collapsed and he felt the full force of their dead weight. "Oops," came the voice from above him. "Hold up, lemme try to fix that- uh…_Sajnin pu ffo mih!"_

The ninjas were levitated off him, and Brooklyn stood up, pressing his hands to his sides to staunch the blood flow. The woman lowered her raised hands, and the ninjas fell like limp dolls to the pavement once more. The gargoyle nodded to her. "Hey, thanks, but uhh…who are you?"

She grinned that gap-toothed grin again. "Zatanna Zatara, otherwise known as The Amazing Zatanna, Mistress of the Mystical, Sorceress Supreme, Darling of the Darkness, Oracle of the Occult, and, of course, Here all Week." Tiny purple sparkles had exploded behind her during this little speech. Brooklyn grinned, despite the pain, and regretted it. Zatanna took notice. "Man, those ninjas did a number on you. What for?"

"No idea," Brooklyn replied. "I only came down here to help her," he gestured to where the tourist was, but she was gone without a word of thanks. _Typical._

"Here, I'll mend you up right." Zatanna said, raising her hands. "Wait!" Brooklyn said. The woman paused. "What?"

"No offense, I mean, I'm glad you saved me and all, but I've got this thing about magic and me. They don't tend to mix very well."

She sighed. "Fine, then. But how are you going to get better?"

"I've…got my ways." She may have saved his life, but there was no way he was telling this stranger he'd just go back to the Eyrie building and sleep in stone for the following day and then presto! He'd be healed. Zatanna shrugged. "Have your secrets, then. Do I even get a name before you glide into the night?"

Brooklyn smiled. "Name's Brooklyn."

"Well, nice to meet you, Brooklyn. I'd shake your hand, but you seem to be at the moment rather bloodified and this is a dry-clean only jacket."

She was quick. And she didn't seem to have a problem with him being a gargoyle. Interesting.

Brooklyn felt a breeze behind him and sure enough, Angela and Broadway landed talon-in-talon. "Brooklyn, my goodness, you're hurt!" Angela cried. _Observant of her. _

Broadway growled at Zatanna, eyes glowing. "What did you do to him?"

Brooklyn raised his bleeding arms. "It's okay, guys, really. This is Zatanna, she just got me out of some trouble." _Nice of you two to drop in_, he added silently.

Zatanna chimed in, "Yeah, I just saved your friend here from going all Louis the Sixteenth on us."

Angela tilted her head to one side, "What?"

Brooklyn sighed. "Never mind, guys. We'd better be going. Goliath is expecting us back and well…I'm going to be needing some band-aids or something."

Zatanna frowned. "Well, that is a pity. You see, you're the only person I know in New York."

Broadway laughed. "Hey, I love that movie!"

"Yeah, me too. Anyway, catch you later, flyboy."

Brooklyn smiled. "You bet. Hey, you need a ride? I mean, so long as you don't try to hex me on the way."

The human rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like I couldn't resist the temptation. Nice of you to offer, but I've got my own means of transport. Anyway, I've got to look up a friend while I'm here."

"But I thought Brooklyn was the only person you knew in New York," Angela said, confused. Broadway patted her arm. "That's okay, Angela, I'll explain it later."

Zatanna laughed. "Yeah, you do that. I'm out. Nice meeting you all. Brooklyn- stay out of trouble, you know, ninjas and all that_. Ekat em ot xoF!"_

With a purple explosion, the brunette disappeared. Broadway and Angela looked at Brooklyn. "So, nice girl?" Broadway asked. Brooklyn sighed. "Sure, Broadway, nice girl. Let's get back to the castle."

…

Elisa hopped out of her taxi a short distance from the Eyrie Building. She wasn't planning on being on the new the next morning: _"New York's Finest on Xanacorp's Payroll?"_

Elisa didn't exactly want her break to become permanent, and the Department couldn't use any more bad press.

She walked purposefully into the lobby, and past the front desk. Hopping an elevator, she leaned against the wall for the long trip up. _Tallest building in the city and they can't get a faster-moving elevator._

After several minutes of mind-numbing elevator music, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened with a "ding". Owen Burnett was waiting for her, his expression unreadable, as usual. "Detective Maza."

"Mr. Burnett," Elisa answered cautiously and with not a little hostility. Being in the castle put every instinct she had on edge and made all the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "Is Goliath here?"

He inclined his head, his idea of a nod. "Indeed. You will find him in the library."

Without thanking him or even responding, Elisa brushed past the majordomo in the direction of the library. If he was offended, well, then, too bad. She wasn't concerned for the feelings of either Xanatos or his android hireling. Provided he had feelings.

Owen watched her go, his usual frown deepening. He had expected her to respond in this manner from the moment he heard from the receptionist that she was on her way up. And yet, he still felt…something. A slight twinge, a feeling in the pit of his stomach. Anger? No, he knew what anger was. He didn't have it, but he knew what it was. Sadness? Resentment? Not possible. He wasn't made with emotions. He wasn't capable of feeling them. And yet, there it was.

This bore looking into.

The majordomo turned on his heel sharply, striding past the library to his office. Peering in the library's open door, he viewed Maza and Goliath in deep conversation.

Elisa saw him pass. Frowning, she slammed the heavy door and turned to Goliath. "Okay, now we can talk."

"Yes," Goliath rumbled. "I believe we should."

"So," Elisa began, "hey, us, right? That's what we're talking about."

Goliath said nothing, merely nodded. Elisa began to lose feeling in her feet and hands. _Calm down, stupid!_

She began talking, speeding up as she went. "So, I mean, do you think we should, or did I go too fast, because if you don't feel that way and you want to go slower or if you don't want it at all we can just still be friends right? I mean, this doesn't have to wreck everything, right, but, hell, I'm not making any sense anymore and…can you just say something? Anything, just don't stand there watching me make a fool out of myself."

Goliath just smiled a little, leaned over, and kissed her. "I am glad you are here, my Elisa."

Elisa shook her head. "Wha- what just happened?"

Goliath smiled again. "You and I belong to each other, Elisa. I love you."

Elisa processed that. So all her worrying had been for nothing. "Okay then. I love you too, Big Guy."

…

Hudson looked up from Diagnosis Murder to see Goliath and Elisa walk into the common room, holding hands. Deciding that the adventures of Dr. Sloane could wait, he turned the television off. He had seen the episode before anyway: the girlfriend did it. This was much more interesting. "So lass, ye've decided tae end the lad's misery, did ye? Many thanks to ye for that; he was becoming nigh impossible tae be around."

Goliath glared at the elder, but Elisa laughed. "Sure, anything for you, Hudson." She then bent down to play with Bronx, who was ecstatic to see her and demanded immediate belly-rubs.

"I'm glad for ye both." Hudson nodded, showing his acceptance of their relationship. Goliath was visibly relieved. "Thank you, my friend."

Elisa looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Lexington is playing with the wee bairn Alexander," Hudson said, counting off on his talons, "And the other three are out on patrol, although they should have been back by now."

"Perhaps they have encountered a threat," Goliath said, his countenance darkening. "I will go in search of them."

Hudson shook his head. "Nae need for that yet, lad. Let's see if they can handle themselves before going out to find them. They should learn tae take care of each other. Besides, with Demona out for a while, it should be quiet tonight."

"I hope you are right, my old friend," Goliath mused.

…

"So, it seems Detective Maza has come to see Goliath. Interesting."

David Xanatos put down his brandy, rolled over on his side, and looked at his wife curiously. "Interesting?"

Fox smirked, a sexy little turn of the mouth that had attracted David the first time they had met. "I imagine they'll proclaim their everlasting love and devotion to each other and live happily ever after. It should be quite a scene, dramatic lighting, hair blowing in the wind that came from nowhere, soliloquies…"

David laughed. "I can hear the orchestra now."

"Think she'll ever trust us?"

David thought for a moment. "You, maybe. Me, never." His voice trailed off. "I don't deserve her forgiveness anyway."

Fox looked at him tenderly, propped up on the pillow of the bed they shared. "David, you can't blame yourself forever. You're not that man anymore."

He sighed, running his hand over his beard. "I'm going to blame myself until I find a cure. Until I make this right."

His wife touched his cheek. "I love you, even when you're being stupid and noble."

"And I love you too, darling."

They were moving in for a kiss when there was a bit of an explosion. A purple, sparkly explosion.

"Hey Foxy, I'm heeeee- oh my GOD!"

A brunette in a black trenchcoat, fishnets, and heels was standing on the floor in front of the bed, covering her eyes and blushing awfully. Fox sat up in her negligee. "Z?"

David raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Wow, Fox, really nice carpet and all and why didn't I remember that you were married of course that's because you didn't invite me to the wedding!" The woman muttered, cringing. Fox grabbed her robe and got out of bed. "Zatanna Zatara, what on earth?"

The woman uncovered her eyes, face still beet red, and shrugged. "Bad spell?"

Fox's eyes popped open. "You have magic? Like, real magic?"

The brunette smiled sheepishly. "Uhh, kinda."

There was a pause, and then Fox started to giggle. The other woman joined her tentatively. Soon both of them were dying of laughter, leaning on each other for support. Wiping her eyes, Fox embraced the spellcaster, still chuckling. "Oh my god, Z, it's been too long."

David got out of bed and grabbed his own robe. "Darling, I have to ask, who is this charming visitor?"

Fox laughed. "David, my love, this is Zatanna Zatara. We used to be roommates when I lived out in LA. Z, this is my husband, David Xanatos."

"So this is the famous David Xanatos. Lovely. Terrible sorry about just popping in like this, but I don't quite have a handle on this whole magic thing, it just kinda happens," Zatanna said, smiling disarmingly. David could see how this woman could keep up with his Fox.

David smiled his most charming smile and shook Zatanna's hand. "Nonsense, Zatanna. We don't get nearly enough visitors, and Fox's friends are welcome anytime. Can I offer you something to drink? Or perhaps we had best go into the kitchen or the living room if you'd be more comfortable."

As Zatanna nodded, there was a sharp knock at the door. David smiled. "That would be Owen, reliable as usual. Come in!"

The bland man stepped in, viewing the scene in front of him without surprise. "I take it there is no threat then, Mr. Xanatos?"

"Apparently not," the millionaire said, as his wife slung an arm around Zatanna's shoulders. "Owen, this is a dear old friend of mine," Fox declared. "Zatanna Zatara, meet Owen Burnett. Owen practically runs the castle, we just live here."

Zatanna smiled. Owen did not. He held out his good hand and coolly said, "Charmed, I'm sure, madam."

Z shook the offered hand. "As a matter of fact, you should be, tiger, because it's your lucky day," she said, smooth as a cat. Owen didn't blink.

Fox laughed. "Oh, Z, I have missed you!"

"Hey, you too, Red," Zatanna said. "Now, did your debonair hubby say something about drinks a few minutes ago? Because let me tell you, I have had quite a day of it."

David motioned to the door. "Well, then, the kitchen is this way. Owen? Bring up a bottle of something light, doesn't really matter what."

"Indeed sir," Owen said in his monotone tenor.

Ten minutes later, they were seated in the kitchen bar with a bottle of wine and a carton of ice cream. Owen had offered to make something more upscale and was laughed at. "Do you remember how we used to eat back in the day, Z?" Fox asked.

"Do I ever. For us a fancy dinner was a frozen pizza and a couple of cheap wine coolers!" Zatanna answered, more for David's benefit.

"So, what have you been doing lately, Z? I haven't seen you since I moved here for _The Pack_."

Zatanna put down her wine. "Well, I got my big break after you left, and I played the Tropicana for a while, until I decided to strike out, go on tour. I played Gotham, Metropolis, even a few misspent weeks in Keystone- it's so damn cold there- and St. Roch for Mardi Gras every year. Found out I have real magic the last time I was there- in March. That was pretty freaky.

"No use asking what you've been doing, Fox," she teased. "I swear you make the papers or the news every week. New show, new crime, new hubby, new baby- you're going to let me see him, right?- and so once I got somewhat of a hand with my new abilities I figured I'd hit the Big Apple, take in the sights, fight some crime, you know the drill."

David raised an eyebrow. "Fight some crime? You're a vigilante, then?"

Zatanna wagged her finger. "Vigilante, you know, that term has such negative connotation- it shouldn't, I mean, I've met the guy and once you get past the boots and the accent, he's a fun fellow- so I prefer the term _crimefighter_. See, when my magic manifested itself, I was fighting off some drunks outside a bar in St. Roch. It just kind of exploded and I almost landed a few of them in the hospital. I was panicking, but I called a few people and they put me in touch with somebody who could help me. A superhero named Dr. Fate. He helped me figure out how to turn my magic on and off and how to, you know, control it. What can I say? Maybe it's in my blood. Dad used to fight crime when he wasn't on the stage."

"Wow," Fox said. "I never knew. So, you're not here to bust us, are you? We've been behaving ourselves lately, you know."

Z grinned. "Nah, I'm just here for the food. Actually, I thought I could be of some use to you guys."

David feigned confusion. "Us?"

The enchantress rolled her eyes. "Please. Fox, tell your husband I'm hardly stupid. All the supernatural happenings in this town in the last three years can be traced back to you and this castle. Now, are you going to tell me what's going on? Because I just defended your asses to a large group of magical superheroes who all wanted to do some heavy investigation of your family and business life. Trust me, you don't want Etrigan or the Spectre looking over your shoulder. Etrigan smells like goat blood and the Spectre's not nearly as pretty or alive as I am."

"Better do it, David," Fox said. "I trust Z with my life, but we really don't want any other supertypes hanging around here with Alexander. Who knows who they'd tell."

David nodded. "And we could use all the protection we can get, because there are times I'm afraid even Owen won't be enough to protect Alex."

"The blond?" Z snarked. "Yeah, I can see why you'd have that fear."

"Trust me, Zatanna, Owen is more than he seems to be," David remarked cryptically. He then stood up. "Well, Miss Zatara, it seems we have an arrangement. You live here, help protect my family and…the other inhabitants of this castle, and keep your colleagues out of our business when possible. In return, well, you get to live here free of charge, all your expenses paid. You also might have the chance to study more magic. 'The blond' is an expert on all things magical, and I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help you refine your abilities."

Zatanna was impressed. "Well, when you put it that way, we have a deal." They shook hands. "Now, where is that baby? I'm going to be his wonderful Aunt Z and spoil him rotten."

Fox smiled. "This way," she said, leading her best friend down the hallway to the nursery. Alex was in there, with Lexington. "I'm warning you now, Z, one of our 'surprises' is in this room with my son."

"Okey-dokey. Now open the door!"

Fox pushed the door open. Lex was rocking little Alex and mumbling some old Gargoyle tune in his gravelly voice. Zatanna did a double-take. "Another one…" she whispered. Lex looked up curiously. "Hello?" he asked. "Xanatos, what's going on here?"

"I'll tell everyone when we can get the clan together, Lexington, but for right now, just know she's a friend who will be joining us here at the castle."

Lexington looked at her suspiciously. Apparently being a friend to Xanatos and his wife warranted some caution. Z smiled. "Hi, I'm Zatanna Zatara. You're… Lexington? Or can I call you Lex?"

_She seems alright…_ "Lex is fine, thanks. And this is Alex."

Zatanna laughed, holding out her hands. "Hey, baby! I'm your Aunt Zatanna, only you've never met me because your mommy is a doofus who never calls her friends!"

Lex handed her the baby after getting the go-ahead from Xanatos, then left the room, with one last glare in Fox's direction. The brunette rocked the heir to the Xanatos empire, making little faces and cooing noises the whole time. Alex laughed and reached up for her face. When he touched her chin, a little green energy orb came out of hi finger and hovered in front of her. Her eyes widened. "Hey, Fox, this kid's got some mojo."

"Hence the reason for all the secrecy and security." It wasn't Fox who answered.

Owen was standing in the doorway, hands clasped behind his back. He turned to his employer. "Sir, the gargoyles are all assembled in the rookery. I take it Miss Zatara is staying?"

"Miss Zatara" grinned. "You bet I am. Sorry to disappoint you, goldilocks."

He didn't respond, eyes still focused on the Xanatoses. David nodded. "Well, then, I suppose I am going to have to make some sort of speech or whatever. Come on then, Zatanna should meet the rest of our merry little crew."

"Can Alex come?" Zatanna was in full-on "baby" mode. David laughed humorlessly. "I should hope so, him being there will be the only thing that keeps Goliath from tearing me apart with the mood he's been in."

David then headed out towards the rookery, Fox in his wake. Owen moved towards Zatanna and attempted to take Alexander. "Allow me," he said evenly. Zatanna shook her head. "Oh, he's not heavy at all."

Owen sighed. "I insist, Miss Zatara." He tried to pry Alex out of her arms. She stiffened and stood on her tiptoes to stare him in the eye. "Sir, step away from the baby!"

And he did.

Zatanna flounced out after the Xanatoses- at least, as much as one can flounce while holding a baby in three-inch heels. Owen quietly followed.

In the rookery, Elisa was wrapping Brooklyn's wounds in bandages, while he told the clan what had happened. Lexington was a bit skeptical. "Come one, Brook. I mean, ninjas?"

Through gritted teeth Brooklyn growled, "I know what I saw, Lex and as hard as it is to believe, I was almost beheaded by ninjas in the alleyway behind the McBurger's tonight.

"I only wish the woman they were after hadn't run off. She's the key to all this, I know it."

"I believe you, lad." That was Hudson. "These wounds could have only come from a sword, and ye don't find yer typical street criminal carryin' those around. Besides, ye wouldn't lie about something like that."

"Glad to see someone's on my side here," Brooklyn said. Lexington sighed. "I never said I thought you were lying, I just…"

"Mind if I interrrupt?" Their host was standing in the doorway. Lex sighed again. "If we say yes, will you still do it?"

"Yes."

"Just make it quick, Xanatos. Some of us are trying to heal here, and your presence makes that pretty much impossible." Brooklyn's patience with everyone was wearing thin.

"Well, then, I'll make this quick. Fox's old roommate is moving in here. She will be a valuable asset to all of us, so please make her feel welcome. Zatanna?"

She stepped in the room, Alex in tow. Brooklyn's eyes grew wide. "Hey, flyboy," she said, grinning. "I said I'd see you later, didn't I?"

"You're friends with Fox?" the red gargoyle asked. She just didn't seem the type. She shrugged. "Yeah, sure I am. Do I have to wear a scarlet letter for it? Carry around a sign that says 'UNCLEAN'? Hang a bell around my neck like a leper?"

Goliath turned to Brooklyn. "You know her?"

"Of course he does," Zatanna cut in. "And so do those two, the blue and the purple girl. I saved his butt from ninjas outside the McBurger's tonight."

"You did?" Goliath, Fox and David asked at the same time. Brooklyn and Z nodded. Hudson moved to her. "Well, lass, I have no say in yer choice of friends, but ye did save the life of our clanbrother. I believe that gives ye the benefit of the doubt, at least."

Goliath nodded. "I agree. You will not be considered our enemy."

Zatanna smiled sardonically. "How generous of you. So can I get a round of intros here? I only know Brook and Lex."

And so introductions were made. And a new chapter began.

…

Darkness. Heat. Failure. The Master would not be pleased. The accursed creature had dropped from the sky like a Tengu of legend. Eyes flashing. Claws swiping. And still they would have been victorious. But the sorceress, she had placed curses, hexes on them. And they had failed. One woman with a few words. And they had failed.

But more would be sent. There were always more.

…

"_- - Hey, it's Matt. I'm not in right now, so leave me a message at the beep."_

"_Bluestone? Hacker. We need to talk. It's important."_

…

**TBC**

…

A/N: Whew! Longest piece I've ever written. What will happen next? Why did Hacker call Matt? Will Brooklyn ever stop being so emo? And where the heck did all those ninjas come from? Keep reading, true believers!

The cities mentioned: Keystone, Gotham, Metropolis, St. Roch all DC cities.

The heroes mentioned: Dr. Fate, Etrigan, the Spectre all DC heroes.

This series is going to be a massive DCAU crossover, so if you're not familiar with the universe (I feel sorry for you), you might want to ask somebody or read up. I'll try to explain the references and characters I use in my fics, though.

Comments welcomed!


End file.
